Alone together
by Dance4You
Summary: A/U.. Mercedes and Rachel...bestfriends? Best friends with deeper feelings and some forks in the road to go along. Will the trip to New York bring them closer or will Mercedes finally decided she is tired of the push and pull.
1. Chapter 1

**Mercedes**

"Look Kurt it doesn't matter what you say. I'm not going back." I hissed into my cell phone as I walked down the street to go have brunch with Rachel.

"Oh come on Mercedes, remember we had fun last time." Kurt pouted.

"NO! Let's correct that, you had fun screwing Blake or whatever his name is all weekend. I had to purchase noise cancelling headphones and blast my music all weekend to drown you out!" I yelled walking into the bistro.

"His name is Blaine, look honey I'm sorry okay. I'll make it up to you. I just don't wanna go by myself. So pack up your shit!" Kurt yelled before hanging up in my ear.

"How may I help you mam." The hostess asked looking at me as I glanced and seen Rachel.

"I see my party, thank you." I said before walking towards Rachel.

"You're late bitch." She said as I sat down in the booth.

"So you say, what's up?" I asked as I just ordered a water.

"I walked in on Sara cheating on me a couple weeks ago." She calmly replied as I damn near freaked the fuck out.

"Hold on can you please repeat that. I don't think I heard you correctly." I said as I waved off the waiter.

"I found her in the living room with some guy between her legs. He didn't know, he said they had been seeing each other for about 6 months. I kicked her ass out, butt naked and put her shit in the dumpster. Changed the locks and changed my number again." Rachel said as I grabbed her hand from across the table.

"What about the baby?" I asked as she started crying.

"I can't raise a baby Mercy. I just can't, I'm not fit to be a mother. Do you think you could possibly adopt it from me. At least I can still be in the baby's life but won't fuck it up." Rachel said crying as I rushed to the other side of the booth and gathered her in my arms.

"How about this, you can come with Kurt and I to New York. Do some shopping and clear your head and if you still want me to adopt the baby I will okay." I said rubbing her shoulders.

"Thank you Mercedes." She said wiping off her tears.

"That's what I'm here for." I stated as the waiter came back and took our orders.

"So is Kurt still seeing Blaine?" Rachel asked as I ordered a Long Island Ice Tea.

"I have no idea, he didn't let me know on the phone earlier." I replied after taking a long drink.

"I'm sorry to dump all of this on you at brunch. I just couldn't stay in my penthouse any long, knowing what took place just a couple days ago." Rachel said as the waitress gave us our food.

"No it's okay, I'm here for you. You do know that right." I said as she nodded her head before taking a bite of her food.

"So how are things going on your end with the boutique?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"It's going, I'm not Khloe Kardashian but I'm getting there you know. Then I have the album release in 6 months. It's finally finished just got some things to put on there." I said as my phone vibrated and it was Kurt again. I ignored his calls and finished brunch with Rachel.

See I had fallen in love with her junior year of high school. She was dating a girl named Senya and it didn't quite work out so to speak. Rachel had caught Senya sleeping with Santana and it was kind of odd from then on. Sam turned out to be dating Puck on the down low, he was my beard and I was his. He and I still talk until this day just as friends. Quinn was still Quinn, she and I had a fling before she moved on the the next thing with legs and love. Rachel and I had slowly became bestfriends during college. We both decided to come to UCLA, she studied Medicine and well I ended up studying Management and got my MBA. We were roommates, ended up becoming bedmates for 6 months until came along Sara. Her and Rachel had became an item right off the back. From my understanding Rachel didn't want to hurt my feelings and she had been seeing Sara on the side while she was screwing me but whatever. No hard feelings.

We finished up brunch and she had an ultrasound appointment.

"Please come with me." She begged as we got to her car.

"Fine, I'll come but I have to get back to the shop afterwards." I said as she smiled. We arrived at her appointment and they weighed her and did some other crap.

"Good evening Ms. Berry." Her doctor said smiling at me.

"Hi Dr. Brenner, this is my best friend Mercedes." Rachel said as the doctor shook my head.

"Nice to meet you." I said as he nodded his head.

"So how have you been feeling?" Dr. Brenner asked as Rachel laid back and exposed her 4 month pregnant belly.

"A little tired and flustered." She replied as he put the gel on her stomach and started the ultrasound.

"Well there we have it. There is baby A and Baby B." Dr. Brenner said.

"I thought you said it was only one." Rachel said looking between the doctor and me.

"Well it looks like Baby A took some spotlight the last time I seen you. But there two babies in there. You have a set of twin girls. Congratulations." Dr. Brenner said as Rachel smiled at me.

"Twin girls Mercy!" She said laughing and crying at the same time.

"Yay." I said as she laced our fingers together.

"Well Ms. Berry I will see you in another month for a check up. It was nice meeting you Mercedes." Dr. Brenner said before walking out as Rachel wiped the gel off her stomach. The nurse came in with pictures.

"Do you really have to go back to the shop?" Rachel asked as we walked out of the doctors office.

"No, I can take a day off." I said calling my assistant and letting her know I was taking the day off.

"I cannot believe you're having twins." I said as we got into her car.

"Me neither, go back to your place?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that's fine." I replied as she got on the highway.

The love of my life is having twins and she wants me to adopt them. What a day what a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay you got two updates in one day! It's actually my off day, so be glad I have some type of writing habit right now.**

 **Clear things up**

 **Rachel and Mercedes were not in a relationship in college, it was a friends with benefits things *I think we've all been there***

* * *

 **Rachel**

Mercedes Jones. Stood 5'4, curves everywhere, bright smile, doe shaped eyes, sassy, beautiful, and I'm in love with her. I started liking her in high school, well when I first seen her. She sung Aretha Franklin's Respect and I was hooked from then on. She had changed a lot from freshman year. She was this shell of a person, until junior year at Santana's house party. I had spotted her and Quinn in Santana's room getting hot and heavy. They had been an on and off item for months, until Quinn found some chick at an all girls school. Mercedes and I had our fling in college, we were both lonely. In need of a warm bed and great sex. I ended up falling for her and I had to end it quickly. That's when I found Sara, she was an art major. I had lied to Mercedes saying that Sara and I had been seeing each other while she and I had been fooling around. Sara and I had been dating for 3 years before she decided it was time for her and I to move in with each other. I think she was jealous of Mercedes. I ended up having to sit Mercedes down and tell her I had to move out of her place. She seemed okay with it but I knew deep down she wasn't.

Now look where I am, pregnant with twins and no Sara. But I have my Mercy J.

"Food!" I yelled sitting on the couch in the TV room.

"Calm down hungry." Mercedes said sitting down next to me with pizza.

"So baby names?" I questioned looking at her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, your babies." She said before eating a slice of pizza.

"No our babies, maybe you can adopt and I'll help raise." I said as she just glanced at me and continued eating.

"Rachel you're a doctor, why do you think you would fail?" Mercy asked making me face the music.

"Look Shelby didn't want me so who knows. I think I would be a terrible mother, I mean damn. If my mother didn't want me what makes you think I would be great at raising two kids on my own." I replied as Mercedes looked at me.

"First off you're not Shelby, that's first thing first. If you need me there, I'll be there." Mercedes said as I nodded my head. We finished watching some TV and ended up stairs in her bedroom looking at cribs for twins and everything I would need.

"We could transform the bedroom next to my old one into a nursery and I can move back in." I said in one breath.

"So you want to move back in?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it would be easier that way." I said snuggling into her side.

"Are you okay?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just a bit cold." I lied as she wrapped her arm around me bringing me in closer. I let out a huge yawn.

"We can look at this stuff tomorrow." Mercy said as she closed her laptop and turned on the TV. She got up and changed into her pajamas and handed me some. We both climbed into her bed and I snuggled up into her again.

"What are we watching?" I asked as she gently rubbed my belly.

"The Fosters." She replied softly. I ended up falling asleep after Lena kissed that other lady.

"I love you Rachel." Mercedes whispered making me smile. I gently kissed her lips before rolling over with my back to her and went back to sleep. I woke up having to go pee for the 300th time that night.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked as I nodded my head.

"Just gotta pee, go back to bed." I said walking into the bathroom and using it and washing my hands. I walked back into the bedroom and she was fast asleep. I walked out onto her balcony and took a seat. I didn't realize how long I was out there until she told me to come back in.

"Come on, it's cold out there." Mercede said from the door.

"I'm coming." I said getting up and walking towards.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes I did, I love you." She said softly.

"I'm in love with you." I Said before she kissed me. Her lips themselves were heaven.

"I'm in love with you too." She replied breaking the kiss. I claimed her lips with mine and moaned when she slipped her tongue into my mouth. She gently laid me on the bed and slipped between my legs.

"Is this okay?" She asked softly as I nodded my head. She started kissing on my neck while she ran her fingers gently over my nipples.

"Are they sore?" She asked as I sat up a bit and took off the long t-shirt she gave me to sleep in. I couldn't sleep in a bra or panties any more.

"Stop talking." I said softly before kissing her again. She took off her tank top and shorts before sliding back between my legs. She gently ran her fingers up and down my slit before rubbing my clit making me buck against her hand. I slipped my hand between her legs just to see how wet she was. She kissed her way down my body and put my legs on her shoulders before diving in.

"Holy shit!" I moaned grabbing the back of her head. The twirls and the gentle sucking. She started flicking her tongue up and down and around. She slipped her fingers inside of me while gently nibbling on my inner thighs.

"Harder, faster." I yelled grabbing at her shoulders, she sucked on my clit one last time before raising up to kiss me. She started going faster and harder. I slipped my fingers inside of her making her moan. We both sped up at the same time.

"Right there!." She moaned as I rubbed her clit and g-spot at the same time. I felt myself tighten around her talented fingers just as she came.

"Oh fuck." I yelled as I came just from watching her cum. I slipped my fingers out of her once she stopped shaking.

"Good, real good." She moaned kissing my lips and laying beside me. We fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

I woke up hearing barking and smelling food. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and I slipped on her sweats and a shirt. I walked down the steps and Mercedes brother Malcolm was over and Mercedes was cooking.

"Well good morning to you too Berry." Malcolm said hugging me.

"Morning Sinner." I said as Mercy smiled at us. Just then our dog Ollie walked in from coming outside.

"So I have to take the guard dog to the groomers." Malcolm said as Mercy took the bacon and biscuits out of the oven, then turned off the eggs.

"Yes, please." I said as Mercy made my plate and we went into the TV room.

"So how far along?" Malcolm asked as I sat my plate on my belly and started eating.

"5 Months with twin girls." I said as Malcolm started laughing.

"Mom and dad are going to have a field day spoiling those two." He said eating.

"Yeah we started looking at cribs last night." Mercedes replied as we started watching Grey's Anatomy.

"I'm ready to go shopping." I said as Mercedes helped me off the couch and Malcolm grabbed Oliver.

"Uh oh, baby shopping." Malcolm said before leaving.

"We have to stop by your place to pick you up some clothes first." Mercy said as her phone rang as she got dressed.

"Fine, but I'm packing a suitcase!" I yelled as she put on her sandals and a hat. We left her house and went to my penthouse and I packed up a suitcase full of clothes before we headed shopping. I found a lot of twin baby girl outfits. We finished shopping and her parents wanted her to come over for lunch.

"Hi mom and dad." I said walking through the door and hugging them.

"Look at that belly." Bridget said rubbing my belly.

"I know, we have something for the two of you." Mercy said handing them a gift bag each. They pulled out the onesies and David hugged me.

"So twins huh." He said as I nodded my head.

"Twin girls." I replied as Bridget screamed.

"Yay! Double the trouble, I cannot wait until they are here." She said hugging me.

"I cannot either, they are taking up too much space." I said as David hugged Mercy.

"Good job, I was tired of holding that in." David said as Mercy smiled.


	3. Just a PS!

**Until I get some reviews, some criticism *well it be good or bad, I accept all* I will not be updating another chapter.**

 **I don't look at RPs on tumblr *I have more of a Black Live Matter tumblr* If you don't believe black live matter *I feel sorry for you***

 **I don't hold back barriers, if I wanna do a little bit of some recent shit I've seen on the telly it's going to be in this story. Being in an interracial relationship while being Bi has opened my eyes to a lot of bullshit.**

 **So give it to me! *Reviews is what I'm talking about***


End file.
